


I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

by Shulik



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulik/pseuds/Shulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” Piper smiles gently at her, breathes out in relief as Laura slouches into her touch. “Hi honey, we’re here to take you to your brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Derek Hale is possibly the grumpiest person she’s ever met, Piper thinks, and that’s including all the neurotic, grumpy witches and wizards she’s met over the years, most of which she’s actually related to. He’s surly, uncommunicative and has the most murderous glare she’s seen and yet, Derek’s also one of the kindest, most vulnerable kids around. 

She’s just grateful that Derek’s _theirs_ , their charge, their student. 

+

 

Derek’s older sister Laura had been taken by demons when they were young, something that drives Derek forward each day, leaving him obsessed with the possibility of finding her, alive and safe after all these years. 

Naturally quiet, inquisitive and solemn- Derek becomes reckless, driven to anger and rage at the slightest provocation whenever Laura’s kidnapping gets brought up, or he finds a new lead on the demons that had taken her. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Piper can feel her eyebrows climbing way, _way_ up as she walks into the attic to see Derek torturing a demon, splayed out in front of him, bound by the crystals and screaming in pain. 

Derek’s eyes are glowing bright blue and he’s yelling, “just tell me where she is!” but his hands are trembling and he’s not actually giving the demon a chance to talk. 

“Derek stop,” Piper edges towards him, mindful of the noise they must be making and where the _hell_ are her sisters when she needs them. “Derek,” she holds her breath, “you’ve got to _stop_.” 

Derek’s hands are shaking and his whole back is bowed into such a tight, uncomfortable bow of misery that it makes something in Piper hurt, the mother in her aching to hug him, hold him tight. 

She had watched Chris wrap his arms around himself time and again, trying to comfort himself because he’d grown up with nobody around him to give him the comfort he needed. It’s stupid and banal and so predictable, but Piper knows what she sees in Derek in moments like this. She sees her own stupidly fearless, broken kid who’d thrown himself into an unknown past to try and fix a horror-filled future. 

“He knows where Laura is,” Derek says slowly, voice hollow and filled with shards, like stones grinding over each other, “I _know_ he knows, Piper. I know,” he says and wrenches the crystal to the left. 

The demon arches off the floor and lets out an ear-splitting howl of pain. 

“Derek, you’re killing him-“ Piper crouches beside him, “if he knew, he’d tell you just to stop this.” 

There’s a tense silence before Derek rips the crystal off the floor with a frustrated shout, hurling himself backwards just in time for the demon to lunge out of the circle. Piper blasts him before he can even make it past the boundary line.

“You okay?” Piper moves closer to Derek, to where he’s got his face hunched into his knees, black hair sticking out in miserable tufts. He’s shaking. 

There’s a barely perceptible shake of the head before Piper pulls him into her arms, all six feet of leather clad werewolf witch with a lost sister and a dead family. 

Paige and Phoebe who have been watching all of this from the doorway look like they’re about to start crying too. 

 

+

 

Technically, Derek is Paige’s charge. Both of them are halfbloods, Paige’s father is a whitelighter and Derek’s father had been a witch while his mother was a werewolf. 

Paige gets the news about her first charge early in the morning. Peppy, full of good cheer and hopeful expectations, she tells them over breakfast that she hopes it’s a girl, like them, maybe younger, somebody they can teach and mentor and who’ll look up to them. Paige has always been somewhat of an idealist. 

She comes back at midnight, with a cut tracing from her cheekbone, up to her temple and followed by the broodiest looking twenty year old Piper’s ever seen. The kid’s jacket is torn and his jeans are ripped, and if it wasn’t for him looking fresh as a daisy- Piper would swear that he’s just been in a fight. 

“This is Derek,” Paige says sadly and forewarningly, sitting down with a wince as her back touches the chair- “he’s my new charge.” 

Phoebe’s eyes are huge as she circles the kid, studying him with such intense scrutiny that it’s almost a miracle that Derek doesn’t bolt like he clearly, clearly wants to. 

“He’s also a werewolf,” Phoebe draws out, looking like she’s a moment away from poking at the poor guy with a curious finger. 

Derek flinches at her words, blinking away so fast that it takes Piper a moment to realize that he’s just run off. It’s only the empty slam of the front door that clears her head. 

“Did you _have_ to do that?” Paige smacks at Phoebe’s arm. “I’d just convinced him that we weren’t going to hurt him, he’s been running for almost his whole life- the kid’s skittish as hell, let’s not give him any more reason to be so jumpy.” She shakes her head before orbing out, presumably to find her new wayward charge. 

 

+

Derek doesn’t sleep for too long, he wakes up screaming on most nights and Leo has to soundproof his room before he wakes up the kids again. It’s good for Leo to actually work with his hands on something more complicated than fixing the broken furniture after demon attacks. 

He spars with Phoebe, doesn’t take it easy on her and it’s good for both of them. Keeps both of them in fighting condition and lets them work out some of their demons on each other. 

Phoebe confesses one night, while they’re drinking hot cocoa at midnight and watching Paige make a potion that can only be completed while the moon is in transit. In a small voice, carefully not looking at either of her sisters, Phoebe tells them that Derek’s a better fighter than Cole had been. That Derek has taught her about fighting dirty, about using her size as an advantage rather than a weakness. That Derek’s obviously used to being around women, feels comfortable around her half-naked body in a way that Phoebe knows means nothing sexual. 

“We have to find his sister as fast as we can,” Paige stares at them with large, dark eyes filled with pain. “He needs her.” 

He does. Derek’s so obviously lost without his only family member- they need to find Laura as soon as possible, but Piper thinks that they’ve started to get used to him too. Grumpy and ill-behaved, with a mean streak a mile wide and so much gentleness when it comes to her kids that even Leo’s comfortable leaving Wyatt and Chris alone with a werewolf. Derek’s starting to become a part of the family and it scares the hell out of Piper.

 

+

 

Paige comes to them one day, the book in her hands and a flush staining her porcelain skin. She’s so much paler than all of them, her coloring’s much closer to Prue’s- a small part of Piper hurts every time she has to look at her youngest sister. 

“Did you guys know that the myth about wolves mating for life actually includes werewolves as well?” she plops the book down between them, settling on the chair with an excited little wiggle. 

“Huh…” Phoebe mutters. “Do you think that Derek’s found his mate?” 

Of course, this being their luck, that’s when Derek trips on his way into the kitchen, and that’s despite the supernatural grace. 

“Oh honey, here- let me help you up,” Piper helps him off the ground, glaring at Phoebe behind his back as she does. 

“Of course he doesn’t, he would have told us if he has a freaking _mate_ ”, it’s Paige that breaks the silence of course, because Piper can’t glare at both her sisters and help the poor kid scrape the remains of his dignity off the ground. 

Derek flushes a dull brick red, rubbing the back of his neck as he settles at the table. “ _Well_ actually,” he drawls out uncomfortably. 

“Oh my god, no way-“ Paige breathes out, looking uncomfortably close like she’s about to start hyperventilating. “That is so _cool_ ….” 

“Not really,” Derek shrugs, “I mean, I only met him once. When I was a kid, before we had to leave my hometown. He was eleven.”

That is the most insane thing that Piper’s ever heard and she’s speaking from a long list of insanity filled moments in her life. “He was _eleven_?” she asks, hating how her voice sounds dangerously close to a yell. 

“I was fifteen,” Derek’s eyes grow huge, “I only met him for like thirty minutes before we had to leave town. Nothing happened.” He looks like he’s torn between desperately asking Piper to believe him and hurtling himself out of the closest window to escape the conversation. So, nothing new in the land of Derek Hale’s emotional reactions really. 

“Why’d you have to leave town?” Phoebe places a concerned hand on Derek’s shoulder. Trust her to get all hung up on a magical soul connection between teenagers that led to nowhere. 

“I was fifteen, with my family gone and newly mated- I would have made some terrible decisions, Laura had to get me out of town for my own good. I wouldn’t have been good for him,” Derek says, voice wavering like it does whenever he speaks of his sister. “Maybe if we’d stayed in Beacon Hills she wouldn’t have been kidnapped, but hell- that’s yet another thing that’s my fault.” He laughs brokenly, “if I hadn’t been stupid enough to hang around the police station that day, I never would have seen him and Laura would never have had to pack up us up. We wouldn’t have been alone in a big city and-“ he breaks off, breathing heavily. 

The silence lays thick between them, like it always does whenever Derek starts speaking about his past, the horrors that are behind him. 

“The police station?” Phoebe wraps her arms around Derek’s back, nonchalant and easy about it, offering comfort with no hesitation. “Why’s that important?” 

Derek swallows, “I went there to try and see if they’d found any suspects in the fire. That’s where I met him. He’s the Sheriff’s kid, Stiles.” 

That’s when a demon blows up the fruit bowl beside Derek’s head and all hell breaks loose. 

Piper, as she’s hurling fireballs at their attackers, thinks that she’s never been quite so grateful for a demon attack. 

 

+

 

Chris goes berserk with happiness whenever Derek babysits him, his chubby little hands waving excitedly as Derek picks him up, gummy, toothless grin wide as he chortles loudly- “Ra! Ra!” 

“What do you think he’s saying?” Piper leans into Leo, smiling at their charge playing with their son. 

“I don’t know,” Leo wraps his arms around her, “but he sure sounds happy, doesn’t he?” 

Chris’s loud, delighted laughter and shrieks of “Ra! Ra!” are enough to bring even Phoebe out of her latest dating induced funk. 

 

+

 

They find Laura tied up with wolfsbane infused ropes, her long hair matted into thick dreadlocks, shivering violently in the chill of the cave. 

She flinches when Paige and Phoebe try to get closer, but somehow, miraculously holds still enough for Leo and Piper to get her free. Tend to her wounds before they can orb her back to Derek who’s stuck in the manor. 

“Oh no,” Phoebe covers her mouth, looks wrecked at the sight of the numerous contusions and cuts on Laura’s thin frame. 

“Honey, Laura?” Piper swallows the sharp sting of bile at the smell, gently traces Laura’s emaciated face, the sharp angles of her cheekbones. “Laura, can you open your eyes for us?” 

Slowly, painstakingly Laura’s eyes open, first a slit of hazel green and then the same eyes that they’ve been staring at breakfast for over a year, the same nose, Derek’s face. 

“Hi,” Piper smiles gently at her, breathes out in relief as Laura slouches into her touch. “Hi honey, we’re here to take you to your brother.”

Laura only snuffles into her hands, inhaling deeply at Piper’s wrist, feral and silent and hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Derek and Laura instead of Billie and Christie would have been seriously epic.


End file.
